The Revolution
by cupcakeslol
Summary: Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? Rated T, because I'm cautious. No cursing in the story okay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm a new author and a big fan of fan fiction here. I had this idea a while ago, and I thought I should make a fanfiction so here it is. I hope you like it J. By the way, as you read this, I do not have much time to update this story, so expect an update maybe every two weeks, I really don't know, because I'm busy, sorry.

Remember how Ouranos was overthrown by Kronos and how Kronos was overthrown by Zeus? Well, what happens if Zeus was offered a prophesy millennia ago that stated that he would be overthrown one day? What will happen?

2000 years ago:

"And on that note I must conclude this winter solstice," stated Zeus as he lifted his hand, holding his most favorite weapon, a cylinder of sparking electricity, and he shot it into the sky thus ending the winter solstice. One by one the gods and goddesses flashed out, until all who were left were Zeus and Apollo.

"Father," Apollo started. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Zeus.

"Well, I want to throw an Olympian party, so I wanted to ask for permission," Apollo requested.

"Permission granted," Zeus replied. "That will be fun, I expect that the Muses will provide entertainment, am I correct?

"Yes Father, the party will take place on the night before the new year starts," stated Apollo.

"Very well," said Zeus. Apollo took a few steps to walk away when he stopped. Suddenly green smoke surrounded him, and he began to speak.

"A demigod of the most powerful gods

Will spark a revolution

To defeat the Olympian gods

Once and for all against all odds

the beginning shall prevail

with thunder, death, wisdom, water, and some others

to replace each opposing god, once in for all."

Apollo fell down as the green smoke vacated his body. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Zeus replied as he proceeded to flash out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, ladies, and other fans of fanfiction. Cupcakeslol here. I wanted to say thank you to those who wrote a review, those who followed, favorited, or just read my story. Thank you everyone. What I meant with the whole posting thing is I'll try to post more than once every two weeks, so I'll try to do once a week, sometimes every few days okay, but I can't guarantee more than every two weeks. Oh, and yes the chapters will be longer, sorry I should have made the first one much longer. Again, thank you everyone.

2000 years ago: New Year's Eve

3rd person p.o.v.

The Olympian hall was elaborately decorated with new marble statues, beautiful pottery, and laurel wreaths. One by one the Olympians (including Hades, although he is not an Olympian) and their wives/husbands began flashing in. All arrived, until the last ones were Hades and Persephone holding hands which appalled Demeter to the extent that she was thinking of plans to force Hades to eat cereal for the rest of his life.

"Well, well, well," Zeus started. "I'm glad we are all here. We are having this gathering to celebrate this new year. Now, before we party, I want to introduce the newest Olympian that I am adding to the counsel, Dionysus." The said demigod stood next to his father's throne. Hera was fuming inside; she was the goddess of marriage, yet her husband cheated on her so much. She was angry because not only did he disgrace her, but he put his children on this council to haunt her of her husband's unfaithfulness forever.

"But, father, the council will be unbalanced; there will be 13 members, and there will be more men than women," Athena interjected. She stood up to prove her point and fight this cause.

"Well, men are the stronger sex, therefore they should have more power," Ares objected. A gleam was in his eye at the aspect of an Olympian fight.

"How dare you!" Artemis was completely furious, and she pointed her arrow at him. "We shall see about that!"

"Calm down little sis; it's not that big of a deal," Apollo alleged.

"Not that big of a deal! Apollo you are the god of truth, so why are you lying? Ares is such a chauvinist pig! And little sis, seriously? I am older than you!" Artemis yelled, and looked ready to pounce on Ares.

"Sorry sis," Apollo apologized. "She is right Ares; I agree with her and Athena; the council needs to stay balanced. It needs twelve members only." Artemis sat down but still looked angry.

"But that means that either Dionysus won't be a member or one of us shall have to step down," Poseidon quietly spoke. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat which made Amphitrite give him a hug.

"Well, I don't care whether one of you guys has to step down or the council is unbalanced, but Dionysus is going to be an Olympian," Zeus roared "I suggest that either Poseidon, Demeter, or Hestia steps down."

"How dare you," Hera screeched as her patience just lost its breaking point. "Husband, they have every right to be on the council! For crying out loud, if we were to put anyone on the council, it should be Hades! You shouldn't put another child of yours on this council!"

"I agree with mother, Hades should be on this council, but the most important matter is that should we allow Dionysus to be a god, and what would be the consequences of doing so?" Hephaestus stuttered.

Aphrodite backed him up and said, "I completely agree with Hephaestus. What will be the consequences of these actions? We all know that no one wants to step down from the council."

"Father, why does it matter so much that Dionysus has to be on the council, and why right now this instant?" Athena interrupted.

Zeus replied, "That is none of your business, daughter."

"Here's what I'm saying," Ares started. "Who cares about this 'precious balance' of the council? Let's just let have more men here then. Women are useless anyhow." Artemis stood up, shaking with anger.

"Bring it on punk!" Artemis shouted. She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at Ares which hit him in his arm. "OW!" Ares howled as he pulled the arrow out of his arm as it bled golden ichor. Aphrodite stood up and was cursing at Artemis. Apollo quickly got up to defend his sister. The fight escalated pretty quickly. Soon Artemis was locked in combat against Ares, Hera was yelling at Zeus, Demeter was yelling at Hades for marrying her daughter, and etc. The only ones not fighting were Dionysus who looked like a frightened little bunny, and Hestia who looked deeply troubled. A column of fire shot up into the sky, successfully silencing the gods.

"Enough, peace family," Hestia quietly expressed, "I will step down to avoid war amongst our family. Please, stop fighting." Hestia stepped down from her thrown. She went to Dionysus and relinquished her Olympian position to Dionysus. Immediately, her throne of warm, comforting fire turned into a golden throne.

The Fates appeared and simultaneously declared, "Hail Dionysus, god of Wine, Madness, Theatre, and Vegetation." The Fates disappeared, and the golden throne now had thorns running around it and grapes on its arm rests. Dionysus now proceeded to sit on his throne with a look of awe on his face.

"Well," Zeus said, "Now that that is finally over, let's calm down and just have fun, alright."

End of this chapter! Thank you everyone, Cupcakeslol out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It's me cupcakeslol. Thank you to everyone who reads my story! Btw, I just wrote out an outline of the storyline, and it's going to be more chapters than I originally thought it would take to get to the PJO timeline. Happy New Year's everyone!

**2000 years ago New Year's Eve:**

**Artemis' point of view:**

The Muses' music was spectacular. Everyone was dancing and just having a great time. I didn't have anyone to dance with so I just sat down and ate some snacks and watched the dancing. Hera was happily dancing with Zeus. Aphrodite was a great dancer, as she danced with Ares. Dionysus, the new idiot, was drinking, drinking, drinking. For crying out loud, he was already drunk, but he just kept on drinking. My thoughts drifted off… Why would Zeus put that idiot on the council anyhow. And why would he say to kick Hestia, Poseidon, or Demeter off of the council? Is he paranoid about something? Grrrr I hate not knowing information. Wait information! Athena and Apollo, yes, they are the perfect people to confide in. They will have information, right?

I sneakily pulled Apollo and Athena aside. "Something is different with Zeus," I started. "He's getting more power crazy. Something must have happened. Do you know anything?"

"Yes, I noticed his behavior. He is paranoid about something. But, there is not much we can do. Once one turns paranoid, they will turn power crazy, then they will deny logic. This all falls into fate's destiny, as of now we must depend on the fates for our father's benefit" reasoned Athena.

"But, what if he tries to," Apollo was about to continue, but was interrupted by a piercing, discordant scream. The music suddenly stopped as everyone looked over to see Hera stuck on a golden throne.

"Hephaestus!" she shrieked. "How dare you do this to your own mother, get me out of this throne!"

"Sorry, but no can do," Hephaestus coolly replied, "You 'accidentally' threw me off of Olympus, so I 'accidentally' trapped you in that chair." Right when he finished he flashed out.

"I'll handle this," Zeus remarked as he proceeded to teleport out.

**Mount Etna:**

**Zeus' point of view:**

Why does Hephaestus have to make his forges confusing? I've been walking around here for like a half hour, and it's a maze. It's a ding dang maze! And no, I couldn't flash directly to him, because no magic was allowed! He obviously invented a device which does not allow magic from anyone unless he allows it.

"Hephaestus! Enough of this!" I decided to start shouting to draw attention, "I want to talk to you!"

I was suddenly flashed to him directly. The scene changed from rocks and metal to the edge of a pit of hot lava with Hephaestus standing a few feet away facing towards me.

"What about," Hephaestus smirked.

"Well, can you please get my wife out of that wretched throne. For crying out loud, I will never hear the end of it until you do," I complained. "I will get more of a headache than I did with Athena."

"Well, Hera did throw me off of Olympus, so she could stay there for a little while," Hephaestus mused.

"I'll propose a deal," I put forth. "You can marry Aphrodite, and in return you will take Hera out of that throne."

"But Aphrodite does not like me," Hephaestus remarked.

"But, you will have a wife," I replied.

"Deal," Hephaestus proceeded to almost flash out when he paused and said, "By the way, you know that there was a sign back when you immediately flashed in. It stated that I literally was just on the left. I think that you need help with your vision. Hmmm… something to help vision… what to make… maybe metal vision, no, no, no glasses! Perfect." He left as I was silently fuming to myself.

**Aphrodite's Point of view:**

Where are you Zeus and Hephaestus? Ugh, sigh, they have taken a half hour already! It's not the easiest job to calm Hera down, not at all. She loves Zeus with all of her heart, but he keeps cheating on her and breaking her heart into tinier and tinier pieces. If only he realized…

I was instantaneously jumbled out of my thoughts when I saw Hephaestus and Zeus finally arrive. Hephaestus went to the golden throne and pushed a button under the chair which released Hera. Wow, it was so simple that I was almost laughing. Hera got up and gave Hephaestus a hug.

"Thank you," Hera gratefully said.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Hephaestus mumbled.

"Aphrodite, I have to talk to you," Zeus walked over to me.

Oh no, what did he do this time? Every single time he says he has to talk to me, he either cheated on Hera again, or he needs me to do him a favor.

"What's the favor?" I asked.

"Well, you see, um, I promised Hephaestus that you would marry him," he quietly said.

"You. Did. What," I hissed. "How dare you! Love is my domain, and it is not your business to say whether or not I marry anyone! You know that I was dating Ares! What am I supposed to say to him? And I am older than you Zeus; I should have more authority than you!"

Zeus looked angry and threatened, "Yeah, well I am king of Olympus, you are going to marry Hephaestus, or else."

"Or else what," I dumbly questioned.

"Or else I will take away your throne, and you will be banned from Olympus, like Hades," he warned as he walked away.

Great… lovely… sigh.

**Zeus' point of view:**

I left Aphrodite who was furious. Yes, my plan is working. I went up to my throne and sat down.

"Everyone sit down for a minute," I shouted over the music as it stopped as everyone strutted to their thrones.

"I want to congratulate Aphrodite and Hephaestus, for they are going to get married," I praised. Ares looked upset, and Aphrodite gave him a look which said that she would tell him later to which Ares nodded back. Hephaestus was almost like a statue with a stoic expression on his face.

"Now the New Year is about to start in about 20 seconds," I firmly stated. Everyone simultaneously counted down.

"3, 2, 1," I proclaimed then shot my weapon into the sky, "The New year has started."

The end of this chapter! Thank you, and Happy New Year! Cupcakeslol out!


End file.
